My Pa
by DarkFireofAngelsSouls
Summary: Whiterun is under attack from a rogue Master Vampire and his minions. How will Young Blaise survive and what prize will he have to pay? Sorry bad summary
Hey guys! Long time no see, well to be honest I doubt anyone remembers me and I wouldn't blame them. (I wrote some pretty shitty fanfics….yes and they were horrible) Whelp I had a long break from trying to write, grew up a bit, got some writing skills, learned how to actually write etc. etc.

This Fanfic I tried my best to write close to how the characters act in game and use in game stuffs…. I failed a bit I believe but meh!

All I own is the Plot Bunnies I do not own Skyrim or the characters besides the player (duh) if I did own Skyrim I would be rich and not be writing this fanfic.

 **P.O.V BLAISE**

BOOM!

I jolted awake as I heard the gates of Whiterun being blasted off their hinges. Immediately following the sounds of the guards rushing past the house and the screams of the residents flooded my ears.

SLAM!

Sitting straight up I heard my mother thundering down the stairs, she burst into the room, her bow in her hands. My mother was Aela the Huntress, along with my sister Lucia we live in Whiterun for almost two years.

"Blaise, Lucia upstairs now! Do not come down unless me or your father comes for you! ", She said in a rush.

"Is Papa home?" Lucia squeaked as she hopped out of bed.

Mother looked worried and said" No he hasn't returned from where ever he goes, I hope he gets here soon though."

Mother turned to me eyes blazing "Blaise protect your sister that's your duty as the man of the house."

I nodded quickly, "I will mother I promise. "While saying this I got out of bed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" My mother asked staring at us, "GO!"

Me and Lucia ran past her, made a sharp turn and bolted up the stairs. Lucia turned to run into our parents' bedroom while I turned and watch as mother marched to the door. As she grab a iron dagger that was on the cabinet by the door, sheathing it she wretched the door open, stepped out pulling a arrow to her bow, drawing the string back and kicking the door closed. But before she kicked it closed, I saw them. Running down the streets with their bright orange eye was vampires.

Turning I quickly moved across the landing to an end dresser, climbing up onto it I straighten up and started to peel one of my pa's prized swords. He told me when he was putting it up, that he got it from a fellow Redguard when he helped him out. I believed he called it a Scimitar? Doesn't really matter. Once I got it down I noticed how heavy it was! I saw Pa loosely holding it in one hand, yet it took two hands and most my strength for me!

I waddled over to our parents room were my sister was sitting on the bed clutching her doll. "What are you doing?" She asks in a shaky voice. "Protecting" I respond with a shrug, which was difficult with the sword in my hands. Looking up I saw another one of Pa's prizes, His enchanted Shield of Solitude. I remember also when he brought it home grinning like a mad man and had amusement twinkling in his eyes, when I asked how he got it he responded by grinning even more and said " The commander of the Legion ask if I was strong enough to join, And I proved it.. Can't say he enjoyed how I proved myself though!" Hoping onto the bed I set down the curved sword and began pulled down the shield as well, Sweet Talos it's heavier than the sword! How does Pa hold a shield and a sword?!

Moving down from the bed I placed the shield on the ground at my feet and leaned it against my legs. Grabbing the sword off the bed I placed it on top of the shield and crouched so only my head and arms were showing.

Crrrreeeaaakkkkkk

The door to the house opened and somehow I knew it wasn't Pa. Lucia slide off the bed and made to move to the door but I shot my hand out and stopped her, putting a finger to my lips I pointed to the board of the bed and put the finger up again.

I heard the squeaks of the stairs as someone tried to move silently up them, then I saw their shadow moving to the landing/hallway that was in front of the room. There stood a full grown 6 foot tall vampire. The vampire was female and she let loose a dark grin as she slowly moved to us, holding in her hand a dark red light.

"S Stop right there!" I cried out standing up and struggling but still held up the curved sword in front of me.

The vampire's grin grew bigger as she moved into the room almost gliding. She held up the light and it pulsed out to me.

Pain, all I felt was pain and weakness as I let the sword door into the shield with a thunk. I couldn't hear my sister scream, or the vampire laugh I couldn't even hear my own yells of agonizing pain.

And then it was all silent…the pain was gone. I opened my eyes to see the vampire's own wide with horror. She wasn't staring at me, I looked down to her chest (calm down boys and girls he's like nine!) a sword was sticking right through it. It was pitch black with slightly gold runes on it, and then a voice growled into the air deep and filled with anger" You hurt my son?".

My father was standing right behind the vampire, his grip on the sword tightens and a rune shined and the vampire just seemed to combust. As the fire licks her body and she screams in pain, Pa removes his sword spins in a circle and slices her head clean off.

Her head rolled around on the floor and her lifeless body fell after it still smoldering. Pa was staring down at us…at least I think he is kind of hard to tell with his mask on. He kneeled down to my level and reached around to the pouch on his hip. Revealing two small bottles, one red, one green, he pulled off his mask and handed me the bottles. "Drink up, they will help." I down them in two gulps shuddering in disgust. Pa chuckled "I know they taste horrible."

He looked down at his shield and sword, and raised an eyebrow "You tried to use these old things?"

"Y yeah" I stuttered out. He let out a laugh, "Son they are just decorative, not to useful to me and certainly not for you."

He reached into his pouch again and pulled out a large golden knife, "This is darwven made, careful with it and don't cut yourself, it possess the same enchantment as my sword."

He stood up and held out a hand to Lucia, "Come on you to let's get you somewhere safe."

"Is mother alright Papa?" Lucia asked in a small voice.

"Your mother? Well I have no idea, but I would be more worried about the vampires then her."

"Why Pa?" I spoke up, looking away from the beautiful knife.

"Because it's your mother and she's no whelp." (Hehe Aela as a whelp that must have been funny)

Pa turned and with us in tow walked down the stairs and to the door, pulling on his mask again he turned to us and said, "Keep close to me, Keep your dragger out and hold your sisters hand, If I say run go to Dragons Reach, Got it?"

Looking into is mask which is quite cool I responded "Yes Pa I won't disappoint you!"

He nodded and looked away mumble sometime that sounded like "That's her cub alright."

Before I could ask what he said, He lifted an ebony covered foot and slammed the door off its hinges. "Whoops." He marched into the street and grabbed a group of passing guards.

"The Master Vampire is already in the city get those gates closed and pick off the ones outside with archers, while the rest wipe the vermin from our city!"

"Yes our Thane" the group yelled and ran to the gates to fight to close them.

Father then set out in a brisk walk down the street with us in tow. Amazingly it seemed that all blows that came our way Pa dodged without looking at them or engaging in combat. Once we reached the market, we saw mother and the members of the Companions circled around a group of citizens protecting them from the swarm of Vampires.

"See? Pa asked with amusement in his voice "Your mother is fine"

As we walked past and were up at the top of the stairs lending to the park, Pa turned around pulled out a crossbow and loaded it an innocent looking bolt. He aimed it and shot, it landed in the middle of the swarm killing the vamp it hit. Upon striking its target, the area surrounding combusted into flames.

"Neat little trick don't you think?" He ask with a small laugh

Then he just spun on his heel and continued through the park and to the Hall of Companions. Most the vampires were fighting mother's group and a few are trying to get past some guards on the stairs to Dragons Reach, so nobody noticed us. Pa lead us right past the Hall and just left to the stairs of the Sky forge under a little hanging that when we played over here we called it the Under Forge (Ik Ik it's a bit stupid but I found it funny!)

"Well hello there mortals."

We all turned to see a big tall and very scary looking Vampire in robes that made it seem like a king walking to us. Pa grabbed both our shoulders and gently pushed up behind him

"Lucia close your eyes and don't watch, Blaise pay attention this is how you kill a powerful vampire."

The Vampire strolled forward and set himself a couple of feet away from Pa, as Pa himself had moved out from under the ledge.

"Shinigami the Dragon Born, Leader of the Companions, killer of The Dark Brotherhood, Member of the DawnGua "Are you go to just list all the stuff I did or just the tittles?" Pa interrupted sounded slightly annoyed.

I couldn't help put stare and my father; he did all those things and more?!

Pa unsheathes his sword and raises his shield, "Let's do this, I want to go help out my wife."

The vampire scowled and snarled out "Shinigami you've been a thorn in the vampire's side for too long, DIE!"

And with that his hand shined with the same blood red light and it pulsed out to my father. I was going to cry out a warning when Pa just lifted his shield and started walking forward. The light just bounced off the shield not hurting my Pa. Suddenly a figure dropped down off the ledge and landed behind my father. It was wearing the same clothing as the vampire my Pa was fighting; it raised a small sword and walked forward to strike my father.

Without thinking I ran up and rammed the dagger into the vampire, immediately letting go of it I back up in fear as the vampire screamed and turned to me. Before it could swing down the killing blow it was consumed in a roar of fire.

The dagger had activated.

The vampire just stood there as each second the flames burst to the sky then retreated. Pa looked over his shoulder at the scream. Before he could say anything the Master vampire suddenly swung his one handed axe out to attack Pa, Luckily father turned his attention back just in time to block the strike but at a cost. The strike hit at an odd angle causing his shield to fly off his arm, Pa didn't even seem to notice.

The vampire backed up a bit and pulled out another one of his one handed axes. Swing and spinning madly the vampire charged at my father. Calmly my Pa just walked forward, with two quick strikes he stopped the vampires spinning and knocked him to the ground, the axes flying away to the Hall.

Father strode over till he was a few feet away and took a deep breath.

"What are you?" the vampire gasped out still winded from being slammed to the ground.

" **VOR TOOR SHUL!"**

(Fire, Inferno, Sun)

A blast of fire flew from my father's mask and incinerated the vampire, it couldn't even scream as it burned to ash.

Pa walked over to where his shield laid and calmly picked it up.

"That is how you kill annoying vampires Blaise…well I cheated a bit." Father said with a small chuckle.

He then walked over to the vampire I stabbed, the fire still bursting to the heavens. Father planted one foot on the dead vampires back and took out the dagger.

"Blaise if you're going to use the dagger to stab your enemies make sure to take it out once they are…unable to cause you more harm, It will wear the enchantment down if you just let it go off on a dead body." Father had said this in his "teaching voice"

"I'm sorry father, I will remember next time." I mumbled looking down at the ground

"I hope next time is when you are a man and I have taught you how to fight."

I look up quickly in amazement, "You are going to teach me to fight?"

Pa scratched the back of his head, "Well me and your mother both, Lucia if you wish to learn you will have to speak to your mother, though I do not wish for you to become a fighter."

Lucia looks up at Pa opening her eyes in the process, "Don't worry Pa, I won't become a fighter or Companion."

Pa chuckled and put an arm around Lucia and pated me on the back moving us under the ledge again and to stare at a stone wall. I couldn't tell what Pa did but the wall just opened up on its own! Pa pushed us in and the wall closed behind us.

Blinking in the darkness I couldn't see well until I heard a soft voice that for some reason brought a blush to my face. Mila Valentia was standing in front of us looking scared and worried," H hello?"

Pa removed his arm from around Lucia's shoulders and crouched down to Mila's level.

"Did a Companion bring you in here?" he asked in a calm and smoothing tone.

Mila just nodded with tears in her eyes. "Moth Mother is still out there though."

"Do not worry child I saw her with a group of Companions she is safe, "He turned to me and Lucia again "I have to go help your mother cubs, stay here and do not leave until me or another Companion comes for you."

Without waiting for a response the Wall opened and Pa strode out and down the road, the wall sealing up as he went.

I held out my dagger for what seemed to be hours as we waited in silence, I couldn't stop the heat from going to my face every time I looked at Mila so I stop doing it all together.

And suddenly out of nowhere Mila asks us," Will he come back? Will they be able to beat those those people?"

I nodded remembered she couldn't see me too well and said," Yes he will."

"How do you know?"

I smiled as the sound of the guards yelling in triumph reached past the walls

"Because He's my Pa."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and I can't wait to see the comments. I tried to imply some game play but it's difficult to do so with a huge game like Skyrim. Shinigami is actually a character I play with and He adopted the two cubs in my game. I implied maybe some Blaise and Mila in the future maybe an adventure story with them grown up. Idk but again I hope you enjoy and please leave a review it goes to a good cause that is my Ego.


End file.
